csifandomcom-20200225-history
Bill Ryan
|occupation = Oncologist |path = Serial Killer Angel of Death Poisoner Stalker |mo = Morphine poisoning Throat slashing |victims = 4 killed 24 assaulted |status = Institutionalized |actor = William Ragsdale |appearance = Tressed to Kill }} "You think you know me! You don't know me at all." Dr. Bill Ryan, a.k.a. "The Shear Stalker", is an Angel of Death-type serial killer and stalker, appearing in season twelve of CSI:Crime Scene Investigation. Background Not a lot of details are revealed about Ryan's early life other than that he worked as an oncologist. While he was interning, he killed his cancer-sick mother with a morphine overdose to put her out of her misery. Finishing his medical training, he became an oncologist. One of his patients was Lucinda Kemp, an aging, cancer-sick celebrity who looked a lot like his mother. When he treated her, memories of treating his mother returned to him, which is why he became heartbroken when the treatment ended and she began hiring a wig maker, Jeffrey Fitzgerald, to make wigs for her. Bill then started sneaking up on young women in public places and cutting off lengths of their hair, eventually taking hairs from a total of 26 women. Once he had enough hairs to make short braids, he became a serial killer, recreating his victims in his mother's image and killing them the same way he killed her. Season 12 In the episodes previous to Tressed to Kill, it is implied that he selected his targets during that time; as several women filed reports of their hair being cut off. Tressed to Kill After Dr. Ryan treated Lucinda Kemp, her appearance and condition triggered in his mind the memories of when he murdered his mother with an overdose of Morphine. He decided to label his victims before harming them, he would stalk his victims that closely resemble his mother. Then at the opportune time he would cut their hair and escape before they would notice some of their hair was gone. After he had gathered enough hair from women he would find one of his victims, Eva Byron was the first, then he would murder her. He beat her up, gouged her eyes out, so she couldn't see, dressed her up in his mother's old clothes, dyed her hair blonde, put make up on her and play a 1970s love song in the background. He then killed her by giving her an overdose of morphine and left a short braid of the hairs he took from the women whose hair he cut in her throat. Morgan Brody and Sara Sidle met with him for information about Lucinda Kemp, they had no idea of his real intentions at this time; he put on a very convincing act of sympathizing with Morgan when she said she was scared of the killer. After this he carried on with his next victim, who was Paula Bingham, after he blinded her, she managed to escape and call D.B. Russell on speed dial. Bill quickly stomped on the phone, dragged Paula to the bathroom and slit her throat, he left immediately as he knew the Police were coming, he did not have time to dress her and pose her and he left the scene in a mess. He left a key piece of DNA and the CSI team managed to track him. Sara and Morgan confronted him again in the hospital, he tried to run but he was caught by the Police. When he was interrogated he felt no remorse and claimed he was doing it for his mother. He was then put in an institution due to his mental state. Modus Operandi "You are a ''very meticulous man, Dr. Ryan." "''Kind of a momma's boy, actually." -Sara Sidle and D.B. Russell confronting Bill. Before his serial killings, he targeted women with long hair, whom he would stalk before cutting a strand of hair from behind with a straight razor without knowing until it's too late. During his serial killings, Bill targeted slender brunette Caucasian women in their 20s, who were among the victims who had their hair cut by him. After breaking into their apartments, he would subdue them and tie them to a chair; his second victim was drugged with suxamethonium chloride. Once Bill had them under his control, he would blind them somehow; Eva Byron's eyes were gouged out post-mortem, while Joyce Debernardi, and presumably Paula Bingham, were blinded with ammoniac. Bill would then change their appearance so they resembled his mother by dyeing their hair blonde, attaching hair extensions made from lengths of Lucinda Kemp's old hair onto it, applying lipstick and mascara to their faces, and dressing them in vintage 1970s dresses and sunglasses. He would then kill them by injecting an overdose of morphine into their carotid arteries, except for Paula Bingham, whose throat was slashed. His signature was leaving a short braid of the strains of hair he cut off from all of his 24 prior victims in their throats post-mortem. After his first and third murders, he set a 1970s or 1960s love song to play on music devices in the background. Known Victims *Unspecified date: His unnamed mother *Unspecified dates: 23 unnamed women : **Joyce Debernardi **Paula Bingham **Eva Byron *2012: **February 7: Eva Byron **February 8: Joyce Debernardi **February 8-9: Paula Bingham Trivia *Bill may be based on the real-life serial killer Harold Shipman, who was a doctor who gave his patients overdoses of morphine, as he witnessed his mother being injected with morphine by her doctor to end her suffering because she was dying of cancer. *He was the first serial killer D.B. Russell had tried to catch in Las Vegas, and also the first criminal to have a psychological effect on Russell after he killed someone Russell swore to protect. Appearances Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Stalkers Category:Institutionalized criminals Category:Mentally ill criminals Category:Psychotics Category:Delusional criminals Category:Angels of Death